


Just Needed a Friend

by RoseD_ovE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseD_ovE/pseuds/RoseD_ovE
Summary: When you needed a friend, he was there for you, and he showed a side that you never got to see.





	Just Needed a Friend

Today had not gone over so well, that was for sure. Not that any day had gone well for the last few days. After finding yourself stuck in a school with 16 other students, anxiety and tension had escalated among your group when you were informed that the only way to escape was to murder and get away with it somehow. You could feel the uncomfortable stress in the air as the other students contemplated how to emotionally handle this, and you were hoping inside that nobody was planning on hurting anyone within this....."killing game".

That didn't end up happening though, as Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist, had managed to kill Rantaro, and therefore had to face execution. You weren't sure if you could handle this, as Kaede had been the first to suffer from the consequences of this stupid game. That was why you had cornered yourself up in your own room, staring at the ceiling and trying to suck in the oncoming slaught of tears that you knew would eventually come spilling out. At least you were alone. At least you didn't have to de-

Knock knock knock.

You swallowed thickly, staring at the door mournfully. Who could be wanting to visit you right now? You were sure that you had worried a few of the others after you had ran away to hide in your room, and you also knew that you had received quite a few sad, knowing looks, but you didn't think anyone would really come up to your room to see you. Especially in this state, you weren't sure if you really wanted to see anyone anyway, but you found yourself slipping off of your bed and treading over to the door, clicking it open and peering out at the person on the other side.

Wide purple eyes stared back at you in curiosity and you sighed. It was just Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader and one of your closest friends within the last few days at the academy. He looked at you quizzically, glancing over you form and then coming back to look into your glossy eyes. He smiled and interlocked his arms behind his head.

"Well, well, well, quite a predicament you're in, huh?" He said.

You swallowed again, trying to force the teariness out of your eyes. "Did you need something, Kokichi?" You asked. You noticed the waver in your voice, and he must have too, because he stepped closer to you and the door. 

"I came to see you, of course, silly!" He exclaimed. He pushed past you and threw himself at your bed, sending the duvet and cushions into a crumpled mess. You huffed and shut the door, coming over to him slowly. "I don't know why you'd want to do that. I look like a mess right now."

Kokichi laughed his signature "Nishishi". "You look like a dump truck ran over you, Y/N!" He grinned. You knew he was teasing, so it didn't hurt your feelings, but you did become hyper aware of how you looked now. Your hair was a mess and you knew there were dark circles under your bloodshot eyes. The knowledge that you were this emotional made you want to cry again.

Kokichi tilted his head as you sat down next to him, scooting closer to you. You were silent for a while, and he allowed it, which was very different for him. He always seemed to be blabbering about something, whether he was lying or pranking and teasing someone. But right now, you two were quiet, listening to the whir of the fan above you. Your thoughts began to wander until you quietly said, "This is all my fault." 

Kokichi looked up at you. "Huh? Why?"

"I.....I could have stopped Kaede from dying. But I didn't. Because I was too weak. I....I.....I'm such a coward, Kokichi. I should've..."

"Hey woah woah." Kokichi interrupted you and grabbed onto your hands. You couldn't help but notice how perfectly yours fit into his. "This isn't your fault at all. If anything, it's the mastermind behind it." He paused dramatically and then spoke in a low voice. "Which is definitely me."

Your eyes widened and you pulled out of his grip, staring at him in horror. "Wh-what?!"

Kokichi giggled. "Just kidding, but I had you there for a minute. You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless." He burst into a fit of giggles and you frowned as he collapsed into a ball on your bed, clearly enjoying himself. 

"It's not funny, Kokichi. This is serious and for all we know, we won't make it till tomorrow!" You felt the tears coming and before you could stop them, they came pouring out of your eyes and down your cheeks. You let out a shaky sob.

At once, Kokichi grabbed your arm and pulled you down on the bed with him, curling himself around your form and wrapping both arms around you. Warmth spread through your body as you found yourself clutching onto him, wailing into his chest. His hands came up to comb through your hair gently and he rested his chin on the top of your head.

"We will get out of here, Y/N. I promise. With an Ultimate Supreme Leader like myself, you're lucky to have such a loving guy like me." His voice was gentle, no longer holding that teasing tone he always seemed to have. You sniffed, burying yourself further into his chest.

"I wish I could believe you, Kokichi. I really do."

"Do you think I'm lying about this? What a shame. My darling Y/N does not believe in my daring promise to her,"Kokichi replied. You felt his finger lightly trace patterns into your back. You could feel yourself unraveling under his touch, some of the sadness leaving your body. "You always lie, Kokichi."

"And you don't believe that I will protect you at all costs?"

The blunt confession left you shocked, and you pulled away from him to stare into his eyes. He returned the gaze and lifted his hand to stroke your cheek with the back of his hand. You searched for any sort of dishonesty, but you came back with nothing. "Y-you really m-mean that?" You stammered. He nodded, smiling down at you.

"Of course I do."

You blushed, hiding in his chest again and wrapping your arms tightly around him and gripping at the back of his shirt. He chuckled and placed his chin back on your head, closing his eyes. You two stayed like that for a while, basking in eachother's care and comfort despite the harsh conditions.

So that was what you really needed......a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first Danganronpa one-shot I have ever done, and Kokichi is a special character to me, so I wanted to write about that. :D


End file.
